1. Field of the Invention
The field of invention relates to overhead valve apparatus for use in an internal combustion engines, and more particularly pertains to a new and improved concentric valve structure for use in an internal combustion engine and associated with an overhead cam structure.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Various valve apparatus is utilized in the prior art to direct flow into and out of a combustion chamber of a typical four-stroke internal combustion engine. The instant invention attempts to overcome deficiencies of the prior art by providing a readily replaceable intake and exhaust coaxial arrangement readily mounted and removed relative to a head member of an internal combustion engine for efficiency of use and maintenance thereof.
Examples of the prior art include U.S Pat. No. 3,589,346 to Warren setting forth a typical example of a push rod actuated valve structure utilized in a conventional internal combustion engine, wherein the valve structure utilizes a cup-shaped member for enhanced alignment of the valve relative to the actuation of an associated rocker arm.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,722,484 to Gordini sets forth an overhead cam structure for utilization within valves of an internal combustion engine.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,205,634 to Tourtelot provides for a timing mechanism for use in overhead cam engines defined as a wedge interposed selectively between an overhead cam and an underlying valve.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,497,307 to Parr, et al. and U.S. Pat. No. 3,301,238 to Hanley are further examples of rocker arm actuated valves mounted within a head member of an internal combustion engine.
As such, it may be appreciated that there continues to be a need for a new and improved concentric valve structure for use in internal combustion engines as set forth by the instant invention which addresses both the problems of ease of use as well as effectiveness in construction in ease of maintenance and replacement of such valve structure and efficiency of positioning such valve structure relative to an internal combustion engine.